


The God of Thunder Never Loses A Drinking Contest

by CaptainKirby



Series: Playing Games? [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Drinking Games, Fluff, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKirby/pseuds/CaptainKirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor does a lot of drinking, especially at Tony's parties. And he loves to compete. Combine the two and you get one of the greatest drinking contests of all time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The God of Thunder Never Loses A Drinking Contest

Tony always invited Directory Fury to his various parties. But he was surprised to see Nick actually show up.

"Fury! I see you finally found time to stop by my humble abode." Tony said.

"I even put on my good eye patch."

"I thought you only had one."

"Yeah, and that's my good one." Fury replied as he walked into the rest of the party. These parties always buzzed with excitement and discussion. Here, people honed the art of conversation, trying to turn the quintessential cocktail party into something a bit more exciting. Fury found an empty seat at the bar, which he swiftly took.

"Evening sir," Natasha said while she poured a glass of red wine for another guest.

"Evening Romanov."

"You know, you can call me Natasha. This _is_ a casual event."

"And in that case you can drop the 'sir'."

"Yes si—" She caught herself before finishing that last word. Fury smiled. It had been awhile since he got to see his avengers without some sort of world crisis to worry about.

"So, is this what you've been demoted to? A bartender?"

"Tony says I got alcohol in my blood."

"I think he's just talking about the excess vodka you drink."

"Maybe, but I still know how to make a good martini."

Fury was just about to ask for one when he heard booming laughter from a few seats down the bar. Thor had accrued a crowd of party-goers, and they started chanting his name.

"Natasha! Fetch me your strongest liquor. I require a drink." He shouted. Natasha sighed as she brought out a gigantic bottle of gold liquid. The bottle alone cost a couple hundred dollars. What lay inside cost a fortune.

"You know you're paying for a new bottle, right?" She asked.

"Of course, of course." Thor replied as he held out a glass. Natasha filled it up.

"Hey, can I have what he's having?" Fury asked. Natasha lifted her eyebrows at him.

"You sure? Even Tony won't touch this stuff without a friend to catch him."

"I think I'll be fine. I just want to try it."

Natasha poured him a glass too. Fury downed it all at once. It tasted like majesty. A drink truly made for kings. And it made Fury's head spin a little. A crashing sound came from the other end of the bar.

"I'll have another!" Thor shouted. The crowd behind him cheered. Natasha got him a new glass and refilled his drink.

"Actually, can I have another too?" Fury asked. Natasha did her duty and filler his glass. After two more refills, Thor noticed that Fury was copying him.

"Directory Fury! I have not seen you in many moons."

"Same to you Thor."

"I also have not seen anyone keep up with my drinking before."

"I haven't seen you drink before."

Natasha was pretty sure Fury was wrong, but it's not smart to correct your drunk boss.

"I am the god of thunder. No mortal man can out drink me."

Fury scooted over next to Thor, "You know... Call me immortal then. Because I'm just getting started."

"Oh really? I believe I have a challenger then!" Thor turned to the crowd behind him, who cheered like this was a sporting event. Natasha was surprised the entire party had come to this kind of tomfoolery. It was only eight 'clock. Most people had only finished their first drink. And they were cheering for a drinking contest between Thor and Fury? Natasha shook her head.

"Alright. But remember, you're replacing for what you drink. We need to restock on this stuff, and Stark's too lazy to get it himself." she said. Fury and Thor nodded, and the contest began.

They downed each glass in unison, and punctuated each finished glass with shattering it on the ground. Thor was by far the crowd favorite. They finished off the bottle of gold liquid, and moved onto Tony's vodka stores. Both Thor and Fury were speaking coherently an hour later.

"You know, Thor, you may win by default. I have to go soon." Fury said.

"Well, a victory is a victory." Thor replied. They clinked their glasses together and drank their 45th round.

"Damn!" Fury shouted, "This head ache is bad."

"Then maybe you should stop friend."

"How are you feeling?"

"Me? I'm feeling gra..." And Thor slumped over the bar. The crowd went dead silent. Clint poked Thor's face. He didn't move. Cheers erupted for Fury.

"Hey! Clint! Is this what it feels like to be Legolas?" Fury called behind him.

"Don't talk about that pointy eared bastard!"

Fury smiled and chuckled to himself, even though his head felt like it had just been hit by Steve's shield. And his ears rung too.

"Fury, what did you do?" Natasha asked. Fury stood and threw a small pill on the table.

"I keep a roofie in my boy scout kit."

"You roofied him?"

"No, I out drank the god of thunder. Of course I roofied him! I have to go, and I'm not losing to that hot head. Also, the drinks are on his tab." He stumbled out of Tony's party without another word. Thor slept happily through the night, and awoke in a terrible rage the next morning. He also didn't show up to many more of Tony's "revels", because he knew that someone would just remind him of how "the god of thunder _never_ loses a drinking contest".


End file.
